In the field of radiographic photographic materials recently, a processing time has been shortened with advances of a high-temperature and rapid processing techniques. The elemental techniques for a rapid processing include, for example, the improvements in the developability and fixability of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and the drying speed after a washing treatment.
In a photographic light-sensitive material, on the other hand, it has been inevitable to increase a covering power in order to save a silver content necessary for obtaining a given optical density and improve a sensitivity and develop property. For obtaining a high covering power, many proposals have so far been made for an radiographic photographic light-sensitive material. For example, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as JP OPI Publication) Nos. 61-116347/1986 and 57-182732/1982 disclose each for reducing the gelatin content of the component layers of a light-sensitive material and U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,158 discloses for making use of a polymer such as polyacryl amide.
In recent years, it has been well-known in the art that, when making use of tabular-shaped silver halide grains, a color-sensitization efficiency and a covering power can be increased and a sharpness can also be improved. As for the tabular-shaped grains, those having an aspect ratio of not less than 8 are disclosed in, for example, JP OPI Publication Nos. 58-113926/1983, 58-113927/1983 and 58-113928/1983.
However, each of the techniques has such a serious defect that, when reducing a gelatin content that is a component of a binder, a proportion of silver/gelatin is made higher so that an abrasion-fog may easily be produced in handling or transporting a film and such a trouble as that a drying speed may also be slowed down when making use of a polymer.
Further in these techniques, a developed silver tone is tinted with yellow.
For a direct observer of the silver image produced on a photographic light-sensitive material for medical use, a silver image having a blue-black tone is preferable and a yellowish tint is disliked by him because the yellowish tint gives him a disagreeable feeling.
There have so far been the Well-known measures to counter an abrasion trouble including, for example, a measure in which a water-soluble polyester is used in a layer such as described in JP OPI Publication No. 64-29834/1989, a measure in which a polyhydroxybenzene is used such as described in JP OPI Publication No. 62-21143/1987 and a measure in which a specific organic compound having an adsorption group to a silver halide such as described in JP OPI Publication No. 4-177336/1992. However, these techniques have also been not only satisfactory for preventing an abrasion-fog production, but also not preferable from the viewpoint of a silver tone.